Partido
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Many entiende que un partido de escuela puede ser un paso para la lucha por los derechos.


_**Disclaimer:** varios personajes no me pertenecen (excepto mi OC Manuela). Todo es de Marvel y las empresas a las que cede sus derechos. Yo no gano nada con esto._

 _ **Nota:** Este es un AU de escuela secundaria. Mi OC Manuela está emparejada con Gambit (todo gracias a un juego de rol). Ella es carterista, descendiente de mexicanos y tiene algunos problemas para hablar, pero aquí ha mejorado un montón. Supongo que lo demás se entiende._

.·.·.·.·.

El partido era como cualquier otro: el equipo de la escuela estaba perdiendo por un par de puntos y el tiempo se estaba agotando. No era como algo nuevo. Manuela estaba pensando en cómo se burlaría de Remy, cuando saliera de las duchas y su entrenador lo hubiera regañado por perder ese pase. No era su innata maldad, sino que sabía que R apreciaba un buen insulto; se iban a reír de eso muy rápido.

Así que era un partido muy normal; ella sentada en las gradas, aturdida por el típico bramido de los alumnos que intentaban animar al equipo.

Muy normal. Estaba cómoda con ese ritual lleno de gente (después de mucho esfuerzo y práctica) porque le gustaba estar ahí para ver a Remy y a él le gustaba tenerla alrededor por regla general.

Pero fue entonces que el jugador grandote, de la otra escuela, atrapó al corredor. Fue un golpe directo, haciendo que el casco volara ante la fuerza del impacto.

 _Remy._

Las personas alrededor de Many soltaron una exclamación de dolor cuando Remy cayó.

Manuela se encontró paralizada, sin respirar.

Un segundo.

Dos.

Tres eternos segundos y el corredor se puso de pie.

Many volvió a respirar, con una risita nerviosa, sin darse cuenta de que había lágrimas en sus ojos. Ese tonto la había asustado.

La calma duró casi tan poco como el susto. La tribuna que alentaba al equipo contrario comenzó a bramar. Eran silbídos y abucheos.

Las piezas tardaron en encajar en su mente. Tal vez porque estaba viendo a Remy yendo por su casco y verlo caminar por su cuenta le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero entonces entendió que la tribuna donde ella se encontraba no estaba respondiendo a las probocaciones de los contrarios, sino que se vio sumida en un murmullo colectivo.

Cuando Manuela al fin levantó la mirada, buscando una respuesta a todo, vio la pantalla gigante: los ojos de R. Sus preciosos ojos, transmitidos para todo el público presente. Vio la mueca de su novio, antes de volver a ponerse el casco.

Manuela estaba enfadada. Sus manos en puño y presionando los dientes. Enfadada con Remy por dejar que todos esos imbéciles lo hirieran con su rechazo, pero más enfadada con todos ellos que le estaban haciendo daño a su novio.

La tribuna visitante abucheaba y continuaba insultando a "los mutis", englobando a todos los jugadores del equipo de Remy.

Una nueva anotación del equipo contrario no tardó en llegar y el entrenador pidió tiempo fuera para regañar a sus jugadores. Los muchachos parecían moverse por inercia, sin el respaldo de sus compañeros.

Dios, Manuela no se sentía tan cabreada desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sentía el deseo de ir a golpear a cada uno de los gritones en la boca. Pero sabía que no podía y sabía también que eso era un juego.

Un juego en el que estaban insultando a su gente.

—¡Mutante y orgulloso! —Ella misma tardó en darse cuenta que ese grito provino de su voz.

La chica junto a ella la miró, pareciendo horrorizada.

No había vuelta atrás.

Y Manuela no quería dar marcha atrás.

—¡Mutante y orgulloso! —repitió, esta vez levantando el puño en el aire. Le gritaba directamente a todos los perdedores de la tribuna contraria, como si su sola voz pudiera contra las decenas de ellos—. ¡Mutante y orgulloso! —continuó, sabiendo que los murmullos tímidos a su alrededor estaban cesando ante su grito de guerra—. ¡Mutante y orgulloso!

—¡Mutante y orgulloso! —oyó una voz uniéndose, acompañada de un aplauso, dándole ritmo a lo que se convertía en un cántico.

—¡Mutante y orgulloso! —siguió Many, oyendo cómo una tercera y una cuarta voz se unían, con sus aplausos—. ¡Mutante y orgulloso! —vociferó, sin despegar jamás la mirada de la tribuna contraria, pareciendo que la enfrentaría con cada palabra. Con la seguridad que le enseñaron que un ciudadano debía tener para manifestarse en voz alta. Tan segura que las voces se hacían eco de ella.

Los imbéciles de la tribuna contraria titubearon, tal vez en un intento por entender lo que aquella voz femenina y unas pocas más estaban tratando de decir. Sin saber que eso solo dio más fuerza a sus compañeros, uniéndose al coreo.

—¡Mutante y orgulloso!

Los jugadores en la cancha, dejaron de oír a su entrenador, quien continuaba gritándoles para que siguieran sus indicaciones. Es que sus compañeros habían vuelto a los gritos de aliento, pero más importante aún, usaban una (mala) palabra en su hurra.

—¡Mutante y orgulloso!

Más de uno quedó boquiabierto, viendo cómo las gradas coreaban lo mismo.

Remy sintió su estómago contraerse incómodo. Se sentía mal desde que aquellos imbéciles lo abuchearon por ser lo que era, sin poder evitarlo, pero era aún más incómodo saber que sus propios compañeros usaban aquella palabra. Él sabía que la iba a tener difícil en ese equipo, luego de ese partido. Casi podía sentir el fastidio de los demás.

—¡¿Oyeron eso, hijos de puta?! —gritó de repente, el loco de Wade Wilson, dirigiéndose al equipo. Oh, rayos—. ¡Nos están alentando! —gritó como si aquella fuera la cosa más genial del mundo.

—No soy un muti —se quejó molesto uno de los jugadores.

—¡Ellos tampoco, puto! —le respondió eufórico, señalando a las gradas—. ¡Pero aquellos hijos de perra nos gritan "mutantes"! ¡Y nuestros hermanos de escuela nos están apoyando! —les gritó.

Remy no pudo evitar buscar a Many con la mirada. Creyó que tal vez ella se había marchado ante tanto barullo, pero se equivocaba. Sonrió ampliamente al verla agitando el puño y gritándole a la tribuna contraria como si pudiera mandarlos a callar ella sola.

—¡Hay que patear sus intolerantes traseros! —vociferó Wade, golpeando en el pecho a algunos de sus compañeros, insentibandolos a salir con fuerza— ¿Están conmigo?

—¡Sí! —gritaron todos, saliendo dispuestos a dar pelea.

Remy paseó su mirada por cada uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario; cada uno de ellos con un gesto despectivo diferente, dirigido a él. _Al mutante._ Ese juego de mierda era personal.

—¡Francés! —le gritó Wilson, ya dispuestos para iniciar—. Tu novia es dura —lo felicitó dándole una palmada en el hombro. Ellos se respetaban, sabía que lo decía con buena intención.

En las gradas, "Mutante y orgulloso" era un eco que se expandió a cada uno de los alumnos. Many se sentía poderosa, con la sensación de que luchaban contra el enemigo, a pesar de ser consciente de que los demás lo consideaban un cántico irreverente hacía aquellos que los insultaron al llamarlos "mutantes". Porque si apodaban como "mutantes" a su equipo, la pasión les dictaba que llevarían con orgullo ese título.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando hubo una anotación. Los "mutantes" habían anotado, haciendo que el público enloqueciera. La misma Manuela chillaba y saltaba, celebrando como si ese fuera el mejor mometo de su vida. Para ella no era solo un juego. Era su gente teniendo voz. Era ella defendiendo a Remy. Era un paso más en la lucha por los derechos, aunque nadie más pareciera consciente de ello.

—¡Mutante y orgulloso! —continuó siendo el cántico que se coreaba, debiendo ser al que las porristas se unieron.

Tres minutos más y la segunda anotación llegó.

El equipo estaba ganando.

Los "mutantes" estaban ganando.

—¡Mutante y orgulloso! —se seguía oyendo a coro en la tribuna.

—¡Señorita Martínez! —oyó Many, a penas, cuando alguien tocó su hombro—. La quiero en la oficina del director a penas termine el juego —le dijo el maestro Richards con su siempre mala actitud.

 _Diablos._

.·.·.·.·.

—¡Solo alentaba al equipo! —se defendía Many. Ella estaba habituada a terminar en la oficina del director. Es que a nadie le agradaba la alumna que estaba buscando revoluciones en un lugar donde nadie quería cambiar nada.

—¡Los alumnos de la escuela visitante, dijeron sentirse intimidados! —sostuvo el hombre.

Manuela estaba perdiendo elocuencia, pero es que había conversaciones estimulantes y este tipo de idioteces. Ya no sabían qué excusa buscar para meterla en problemas.

—¡Ellos gritaron "fuera muti"! —le respondió—. ¡Ellos insutaron a los alumnos solo por un compañero mutante! —recalcó el hecho de que el motivo de los insultos era un mutante.

—Señorita Martínez, es un partido, los apodos son tradicionales —suspiró rendido.

—¡No pueden insultar a aguien por su gen X! —argumentó—. Si hubieran dicho "Fuera negro", usted habría puesto el grito en el cielo —lo acusó—. Yo solo dije "Mutante y orgulloso". Ellos intentaron intimidarnos ¡Y ahora están enfadados porque no lo lograron!

—¡Suficiente! —respondió el hombre—. Usted no puede volver a un partido de la escuela por el resto de la temporada —le indicó.

—¡Pero, señor!

—Es mi ultima palabra. Retírese —la cortó.

Many gruñó dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí. Claro, como si ella fuera a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Ya pensaría en como oponerse a esto, de manera creativa.

Fuera de la oficina, se encontró con un chico jugando con una baraja de naipes, recargandose en el muro del pasillo.

—Usted nunca dejará de meterse en problemas ¿verdad, _cherié_?

Ella caminó hasta él para rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

—Nunca —se negó sonriente, antes de besarlo en los labios.

—Me contaron lo que hiciste —ronroneó él, con una de las manos en su mejilla y la otra jugando con un mechón de cabello oscuro—. Gracias —susurró—. Pero no es necesario que defienda a Remy. Pudo meterse en problemas serios —le recordó. Aunque hubiese sido un gesto bonito, él no podía olvidar que había demasiada gente gritando su odio y ella los enfrentó. No hubiera sido la primera vez que sus propios compañeros tomaran represalias contra los chicos mutantes.

—¡Ellos no pueden decir esas cosas! —replicó—. Menos sobre ti —gruñó bajito—. No dejaré que digan esas cosas sobre ti —le aseguró, levantando una mano para llevarla hasta sus gafas oscuras y levantarlas. Él, tal vez, nunca dejaría de usarlas, pero al menos no temía quitárselas frente a ella—. _Adoro tus ojos_ —susurró en español.

Remy suspiró un poco rendido. Amaba que ella fuera tan rebelde, pero solo si él podía estar ahí para cubrir su espalda. Sabía que ella ya no tenía miedo y él no podía contra su afán por protegerlo, casi como si no pudiera hacerlo sólo. Sonrió.

—Lo sé —le recordó antes de besarla—. Gracias, _ma belle_ —musitó sobre sus labios.

Ella retrocedió un paso, tomando una de sus manos para tirar de él y caminar por el pasillo.

—¿Cuál fue el castigo esta vez? —preguntó casual.

—No puedo ir a los juegos de la temporada —respondió tranquila—. Ya lo arreglaré. Es arbitrario —agregó cuando vio la mueca que puso.

—¿Otra detención masiva? —cuestionó divertido. Eso había sido interesante.

—No creo que funcione el simbolismo —replicó risueña.

—Bien, entonces podemos ir a la celebración. —Se rió ante la expresión sorprendida de ella—. Algunos chicos del equipo irán —le contó, sin poder ocultar el tono algo incómodo.

—¿No irán todos? —arrojó ella, en la única apuesta que tenía para ese tono.

—No —aceptó—. Algunos quieren que Remy deje el equipo —comentó con la mejor actitud desenfadada que tenía.

— _Hijos de puta_ —gruñó ella en español. Remy no necesitó la traducción, identificaba las palabras como una grosería—. ¡Ellos no pueden hacer eso! —gritó en el medio del pasillo, deteniendose.

— _Ma belle_... —trató de hablar Remy, en un calmado tono de voz.

—¡No dejaré que lo hagan! —sostuvo, fuera de sus casillas.

— _Ma petite lapine..._ —volvió a intentar, dibujando una sonrisa torcida de sus labios.

—¡Los organizaré, lo prometo! —dijo con voz potente.

— _Ma belle!_ —tuvo que elevar la voz, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos para obligarla a detenerse—. Son solo tres jugadores.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó con expresión en blanco.

—Solo tres jugadores lo pidieron —repitió—. Los demás quieren que Remy se quede.

—¿Qué? —masculló incrédula, con voz temblorosa.

Él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, haciendo que Many chillara para saltar y enroscar sus brazos y piernas alrededor de Remy. Él soltó una risotada, apretandola contra su cuerpo.

—Ganamos, ganamos, ganamos... —canturreó en su oído. No se refería al partido.

.·.·.·.·.

 _ **Nota:** gracias por leer, gracias si comentas y gracias si votas. Recuerda que tengo página de Facebook **Un trago de letras** pasa a dar like, que allí subo escritos propios._

 _Be free, be happy._


End file.
